


What If?

by ApolloTheGaySunGod (The_Sarcastic_Teens)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sarcastic_Teens/pseuds/ApolloTheGaySunGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What If Germany Is Really HRE? What If Italy Loves Germany But Can't Get Over HRE? And Why Is Prussia So OOC? All Will Be Answered..... Except That Last Question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> This Is The First Shipping Based Fanfiction I've Written.... Ever. So If It's Bad Tell Me. I Need To Know These Things So I Can Improve.

What If?

One Shot By:

The_Sarcastic_Teen

3rd Person P.O.V.

Italy collapsed on his couch, crying. 'Another day another failed attempt' he thought, a good 5 minutes passed before, "Why? Why do I always freeze up before I say it?!?!" he sobbed.

5 more minutes of nothing but angry tears passed before there was a faint knock on his front door as he calmed down. He attempted to dry up his tears and look presentable, but ended up failing and giving up. "C-come in." he said shakily. A head of white and red peeked in. "Italy? Are you okay? I could hear you crying from the street." Prussia asked. "Why-why are you here?" Italy asked trying (and failing) to calm his breathing. "How awesome would I be if I heard someone I care about crying their eyes out and didn't stop to make sure they were okay?" Prussia was now completely in the room. "I-I'm fine." Italy lied clutching the cross necklace he never takes off because it makes him feel safe, it makes him feel less alone, it makes him think of Germany.

"Do you care if I sit down?" Prussia asked "Go ahead..." Italy said not taking his eyes of the floor. "Italy, I want you to be honest. What's wrong?" Prussia urged. "Nothing..." Italy lied "Oh come on! If nothing wa-" Prussia stopped mid-sentence when he saw Italy's hand around the necklace Germany gave him. "Ok makes sense." He whispered to himself. "Did you like him" Prussia asked, "Who?" Italy asked, 'Germany or Holy Roman Empire?' He thought. "Holy Roman Empire, of course." Prussia took Italy by surprise. 'Not many people know about our relationship, well people that are still alive, but that's beside the point. And they don't talk about him around me, it makes me depressed.' Italy thought. "Yes, very much." He answered. "What if I told you he's still alive?" Prussia asked."I'd demand proof and if you were lying I'd kill you." Italy doesn't know what compelled him to threaten Prussia, even though they both know he wouldn't kill anyone, it's just not the type of person he is. "I don't have tangible proof, but I have a story, care to listen?" Prussia explained.

"Sure, why not." Italy said with a shrug, 'I don't want to get my hopes up but I'm interested, the eternal struggle.' He thought before Prussia started. "A couple years after I got word of Holy Roman Empire's 'death' I was on a walk," In response to Italy giving him a WTF look, he shot Italy a look that said: 'hey I can take a walk if I want and no one's gonna stop me.'  "When something ran into me and knocked me down. When I looked up he was staring at me. But he was different. He was older, kind of a given. But his personality was odd. And he was clearly alone, so I took him under my wing. Turns out he suffered a head trauma that caused him to lose all memories of anything before that day. I couldn't let this kind of news get to the other countries, they'd all try to see if it was true. It'd overwhelm the poor guy, and I couldn't let that happen. so I gave him a new name... Do you know what that name was." Prussia paused giving Italy some time to think. "No..." Italy said even though he had a sneaking suspicion. "Italy, that person, that name, was Germany." Prussia said not too overdramatic but not too under dramatic.

"And don't even try to tell me you don't have feelings for him, I've seen the way you look at him, talk to him, act around him. All the signs of a man in love. Now tell me the truth, do you love him" Prussia asked.

"Yes..." Italy answered honestly. "Then tell the dang fool" Prussia said, mock anger in his voice. "You know where he is, he's always there." He added. "Thank you" Italy ment it from the bottom of his pseudo-immortal heart. "Your welcome, West needs someone to level his personality anyway."

** oO!CoolALineBreak!Oo **

"Germany! Germany!" Italy called out hoping he would hear him. "Italy? Why are you here?" Germany asked. "There's something I need to tell you." Italy said breathlessly. "What is it?" Germany asked, intrigued. "Ti Amo la Germania." Italy said it in Italian knowing Germany was smart, he'd figure it out. "Ich Liebe Dich Auch Italien" Germany said as he pulled Italy close. "And I'll never leave you again."

**Author's Note:**

> God That Ending Was So Fluffy...... But It Was Adorable..... And I Know It Sounded Like I Implied Germany Knew Everything From The Beginning But He Didn't. When He Met Italy He Started Remembering.... That's My Head Canon... Well See You Later. Peace, Love, And Chocolate! Bye!


End file.
